Jaden Gets Lucky Up for Adoption!
by 4dollarbill
Summary: It's an M Rated story, so judging by the title, you can guess what happens. If you read, thank you, leave a review and thank you. Thanks to a rather lengthy review, I warn you that this is PWP and characters are OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything, that's it.

Rated M- Sexual Actions

Pairing- Jaden/Alexis

I know I used the english name but I used the japanese name cause I felt like it. Read and if you hate it, leave a review, if you love it, review.

* * *

><p>Jaden Gets Lucky<p>

It was a beautiful night with a warm breeze going through Duel Academia. After a hard day of classes, a certain Obelisk queen was fast asleep, writhing in her sleep, dreaming about a certain Slifer.

"_Oh yes, yes, just like that" Asuka screamed. " "Fuck, you're so tight baby, yea, you like this, getting fucked in the ass?" Judai asked, hammering into her tight little asshole."Oh god yes, so fucking big, you're ripping my ass apart" _

_Judai grabbed her luscious ass cheeks, admiring them before slapping her left cheek repeatedly._

"_Ohhh… yeahh, just like that, keep fucking me, don't stop!" Asuka pleaded. "Yea, you like getting fucked like this, you ain't some queen, you're just a bitch, wanting a good fucking aren't you" Judai teased. "Yeah, I knew it"_

_He continued to pound into her ass while reaching forward, grabbing her voluptuous tits, kneading them roughly. "Nice tits there girl, I bet you get a lot of attention with these don't you?" "Wearing that tight shirt drives me freaking crazy, you know that, but I'm the only one that gets to see these right Asuka?"_

"_Yes, only you, there yours to play with" Asuka moaned. She reached back to stroke her clit, wanting to feel the sweet feeling of release. _

"_Oh, you want to cum?" Judai asked_

"_Yes, make me cum"_

"_What was that, I couldn't hear you, you want me to do what" Judai teased._

"_Make me cum"_

"_Sorry, you gotta talk louder than that"_

"_FUCK me, make me cum, I need to cum" Asuka screamed_

"_As you wish, queenie" Judai said as he picked up his pace, hammering in Asuka as fast as he could._

_All she could do is scream as her climax rushed over her. "Ahhh, ah, I'm cumming!"_

"_Oh, fuck, gotta cum, oh fuck, cumming!"_

"AHH!" Asuka screamed as she woke up, a cold sweat on her forehead, her sheets wet with her cum. "Crap, not again" she said as she got out of bed, glad that Mindy and Jasmine weren't hear to see this. "God, this can not keep happening, damn these dreams" She sat down on a nearby chair contemplating how to solve her little issue.

"Maybe I'll never get these dreams out of my head if I don't do something about it" "But, would he want me, I mean we're just friends" She sat there, thinking of what to do until a completely obvious thought came to her. "Wait a second, what the hell am I so worried about, I'm hot!" she exclaimed. "_No way, he can resist me, hell most of the boys only wish they can have a taste of this" _she thought.

Asuka snuck out of her dorm and made her way to the Slifer dorm. When she reached Judai's room, she knocked on his door, hoping that he was still awake. She was relieved when he opened the door.

"Hey, Asuka, what are you doing here?" Judai asked

"Oh, you know, I was having trouble sleeping and I just wanted someone to talk to" Asuka replied.

"Uh, okay, so what do you want to talk about" he asked.

"Well, maybe not talk, I need you to scratch an itch for me"

"Uh, I don't get it, what itch?" Judai asked

"_Okay, here goes nothing"_

Asuka pushed him down on his bed and started to unbutton her shirt.

"W..wait, what are you doing?" Judai asked while covering his eyes. Asuka grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his eyes before pulling her shirt off, exposing her bare breasts to his eyes. She grabbed his hands and forced them to touch her tits. "Do you want these?" Asuka asked.

"Uh.. uh., we can't do this, what if.."

"Shhh…" Asuka shushed as she put a finger on his lips. "Don't worry, I just, I just really need this, will you do this, for me?" Judai didn't know what to say, but at the end of the day, when the sexiest girl at school wants you, you give it to her.

"Okay" Judai said before kissing her on the lips. Asuka was a bit surprised, but she quickly returned the kiss with passion. They moaned into each other's lips as Judai wrapped his arms around the small of her back, caressing her lovingly. Asuka opened her lips just a bit to allow her lover to slip his tongue into her eager mouth.

Asuka felt like she was on Cloud nine as she and Judai made out on his bed, until she felt something rubbing against her leg. "_Okay, time for some fun"_ she thought. She got off of him and pulled him up off the bed. "Hey, what are you…" He couldn't finish his sentence as Asuka quickly undid his belt, and pulled his pants and underwear down in one swoop.

She grasped his semi-erect cock and started to stroke it, feeling him. "Oh, yeah, that feels nice" he moaned out loud. "Yeah, you like that?" she asked. "Uh huh" he said nodding. "Then you'll love this" she said before putting the tip of his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. Judai smiled and put his hands on her head, stroking her hair to show his appreciation for her actions.

She started to take him deeper into her mouth, working his thick shaft with her tongue, feeling the veins of his cock, her lips creating a tight and pleasurable seal as she attempted to deepthroat his dick. Pulling back, she tongued the tip, eliciting a moan from Judai, before engorging on him again. Ever few minutes, she would pull back up and pump him slowly, increasing her speed whenever he asked her to, or turning her head so the head would press up against the side of her mouth, stretching her cheeks out while letting him face fuck her.

Despite all her amazing actions, she had not been able to stuff all of him in her mouth. Letting impatience and lust get the better of him, he got a good grip on her head and forced the rest down her incredibly tight gullet. "_What the fuck!"_ she thought but she quickly took this as a challenge and slapped his hands off her head before bobbing up and down on his dick as fast as she could. "OH MY GOD!" Judai exclaimed, the pleasure overwhelming him as Asuka took the entirety of him down her throat again. Asuka enjoyed the wet slopping sounds of oral sex, and Judai's moaning that filled the room.

Soon, Judai's attention turned to Asuka's massive tits as they bounced in rhythm with her bobbing. He grabbed her head and pulled her off him.

"Huh, was that not good enough?" Asuka asked, worriedly.

"No, that was excellent but how bout you put these to good use?" Judai said, reaching down and grabbing her tits. She got the point and laid down on the floor. Judai kneeled on top of her, placing his erect dick between her DD tits. She pushed them together as tight as she could before he started thrusting into her cleavage.

"Ah shit, they feel as good as they look" Judai remarked as he thrusted into the sleeve her tits provided for him. He was long enough that the tip of his dick reached Asuka's mouth so she stuck her tongue out to lick the tip of him, each time bringing him that much closer to his climax.

"Oh god, gonna cum" Judai warned her. "That's okay, cum on me" Asuka said.

"Fuck, this feels so fucking good, so soft, shit…here it comes, open up Asuka" Judai grunted.

He shot his cum all over her beautiful face, and into her hungry mouth before getting off of her and helping her up. "Mmm… your cum tastes pretty good." Asuka remarked, swiping whatever cum was on her face and licking it off her fingers. Judai blushed at her actions, making Asuka giggle. "So, you want to finish this in my room?" Asuka asked. "Yeah sure." Judai said. "Great."

The pair quickly got dressed before sneaking their way back into the Blue dorm to continue their actions. Once there, they tossed their clothes wherever before making out on Asuka's bed. Parting lips, Judai looked down, ogling Asuka's breasts. "What's wrong?" Asuka asked. "It's just, well, I didn't get a chance to admire these yet." Judai responded as he buried his face into her magnificent chest. "Oohh, you naughty boy, you like those don't you?" Asuka teased. "Not like, I love em." Judai said.

He put a perk nipple into his mouth, sucking gently, earning a soft groan from his lover. He grabbed the other breast and fondled it gently, switching between breasts. "Yes, just like that, rougher." He squeezed them together and licked both nipples at once. Asuka felt amazing, noticing that Judai was at full mast again, she trapped his dick between her creamy thighs and laughed a bit when he started to thrust slowly.

Judai left her breasts, leaving little kisses up Asuka's neck before spreading her legs, placing his head near her womanhood. He licked her slowly, drawing a long groan of approval from Asuka. He licked her more quickly while rubbing her clit, sending sensation of pleasure up her spine. He soon replaced his tongue with a finger, slowly putting it in and pulling out, a tad faster each time. One soon became two and two became three until. "Ahh, ahh, I... I'm cumming Judai.. uh.. uh.. ah, yes just like that, here it comes, ahhhh!"

She squirted his face with her cum, drenching him with fluid. "Oh, that was really good Judai" Asuka remarked. Judai tasted her cum, just as she did, liking the taste. He lined up the tip of his dick with her soaking pussy. Looking up, he saw a nod and started to insert it in slowly, trying to not hurt her too bad. Asuka cringed at the pain, her eyes watering, her body shaking, but she told him to continue. Soon, all seven inches were in and pain gave away to pleasure.

"You can start moving now." "Okay" Judai slowly pulled out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan from the two. He rocked his hips back and forth, increasing his pace each time until he was a good pace for Asuka. "Yes, yes, just like that, oh fuck, you're so big, stretching out my little virgin pussy, you like that, tell me how I feel."

"Ah, you feel so tight, so hot, and wet, you pussy is squeezing me so hard, ah shit, fucking gripping my dick." "Oh yeah, that feels so good baby,harder, faster" Asuka moaned sexily. Judai easily complied, fucking her as fast as he could, his eyes glued to her tits which bounced back and forth with the rhythm of his thrusts. He grabbed a tit and licked the nipple before swirling his tongue around the areola and latching on.

The luxury room filled with sounds of moaning, and the slapping of skin on skin, the occasional plea of "harder" and "faster" and praise of Judai's actions. Asuka was breathing a sigh of relief that these rooms were for the most part, sound proof, and it's not like other girls haven't snuck boys in before so whoever could hear them wouldn't think much of it.

Soon, he hit her g-spot, which was about to make her scream. Judai quickly stuck a few fingers in her mouth to quiet her. He repeatedly hit that bundle of nerves, over and over again, pushing Asuka over the edge. She took his hand and pulled his fingers out of her mouth, pulling Judai by the hair."Oh my god, I'm gonna cum, make me cum Judai!" Asuka whispered into his ear. Judai nodded, kissing her on the lips, and proceeded to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could. He threw head back, curled his toes in pleasure, closed his eyes and focused on making the girl under him cum for him. "Yes yes just like that, ….oh fuck me, ah shit I'm cumming!"

Judai opened his eyes as Asuka's pussy clamped down on him like nothing he could imagine as she came, convulsing and shuddering at her orgasm. The sight of her spread eagle underneath him, her face in a silent "o", her hair sprawled out on the pillow, pushed him over the edge.

He quickly pulled out before pulling Asuka's head up to his dick. Asuka opened her mouth and he shoved himself in. She bobbed back and forth while working him with her tongue. "Ah, ah, can't hold back anymore, cumming!" He came inside her inviting mouth, Asuka swallowing a steady stream of cum. She released his dick and stroked him, coaxing a few spurts on to her breasts.

"Oh my god, wow, you're good" Judai said. "What are you talking about, you did all the work." Asuka replied. "Well maybe you can return the favor." Asuka looked down to see, to her shock, that he was still as hard as rock. She looked up questioningly. "Hey, I'm with the hottest girl in school, how can I not be hard?" She giggled and pushed him back down.

She turned around so her ass was in her face. Judai got the cue and started to lick at her. She leaned down and stuck his dick in between her tits and pumped him quickly. Judai stopped momentarily, the pressure on his dick making him moan in pleasure. He went back to work with renewed vigor, sticking his tongue as far as it would while grabbing her round bubble butt, digging his fingers into her ass cheeks.

After of few minutes of licking, and tit fucking, Asuka got off before turning around and placing his erect dick at her pussy. She lowered herself on him in one quick motion, getting a groan of approval from Judai.

She started to bounce on his cock, gathering speed, her breasts bouncing in rhythm. Judai propped himself up and Asuka leaned down, her breasts hitting his face every time she came down on him. Asuka was loving the feeling of her pussy being stretched out from his girth, and how much attention her tits were getting from Judai. She gasped when he thrusted up when she went down, the impact driving him that much deeper each time.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking big, filling me up so good." "Ah, Asuka turn around would you?" Not wanting to question him, she turned around. She was on her knees, her back to him, dick still up her pussy. "Shake that ass" Judai commanded. Asuka nodded and rocked her bubble butt, his dick entering her at a new angle, sending a wave of pleasure throughout her body.

The guys at the academy only noticed her amazing rack, but never her long sexy legs or her plump, heart shaped ass. "Idiots" he thought. He went back to focusing on his lover, silently groaning at the feeling of her amazingly tight pussy massaging his dick. _"Hope he likes the show" _she thought. The position was wearing her out quickly so she got off and got on her hands and knees. Judai looked at her and she gave him a "come here boy" look.

He grabbed her waist, positioned himself, and plunged back in to her awaiting pussy. Not wasting time, he hammered into as fast as he could, the previous positions bringing him close to climax. "Oh yes yes… just like that, fuck me, fuck meee" Judai continued to piston in to her, reaching forward and grabbing her arms, pulling back, wanting to dominate her. Asuka was surprised that he pulled her arms back but her breasts were bouncing wildly which turned her on.

Judai let go a few minutes later, her head falling on the mattress. He stood up and started to thrust downward into her pussy which was still hanging in the air. This new feeling brought Asuka back into focus as wave after wave of pleasure racked her mind. _"Fuck, he is a machine" _she thought.

"Ah, god, so tight, have to cum again." He pulled out and turned her over placing his dick near her breasts. Asuka grabbed her tits and squeezed them around him and moved them up and down in different directions, one up, the other down until he shot another load all over her face, his cum dripping down onto her breasts. "Ah, shh, fuck, you are so good" Judai complimented.

"Yeah, but you're not tired are you?" Asuka asked. Judai nodded no. "Good, we are not done until you cum in me." Judai got off the bed and sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Well, hop on"

Asuka got up, walked over and sat down on his lap, his dick pushing right into her virgin asshole. "Fuck, ah shit that hurts." "Just relax, it'll pass" She sat there for several minutes before moving. "Aww… yes, yes, oh god, you're so big, stretching my ass so much" she whimpered. She jumped up and down on him, tits bouncing, tongue hanging out of her mouth. Judai did nothing. All he could do was stare at her bouncing tits, not that he could do anything else.

Her ass was _tight_. It was so incredibly tight, all thoughts were erased and the only things he could do as she rode him for all he was worth was stare at her heaving tits, and revel in the pleasure that being squeezed by her ass provided. "Oh my god, gonna cum, ah it feels so good, oh shit!" she exclaimed as quietly as she could. "Yea, me too, let's go together alright." "Okay" She reached down and rubbed her clit while he grabbed both her tits, fondling roughly, manhandling her breasts. "Ah shit, gonna cum, cum with me Judai" "Okay Asuka" They kissed passionately, as they came, moaning into each other mouths, riding out their climaxes.

Asuka leaned on Judai, a wave of euphoria coming over her. "You were amazing" she remarked. "So were you" he said, kissing her forehead. He got up and carried her to bed, his cock still in her. They laid down together and kissed each other on the lips before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and if I get enough positive ones, I have an idea for a second chapter. ;D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note- Names change from Japanese to English cause I don't know the Japanese names.

Again, reviews are appreciated and feel free to leave criticism, it's all appreciated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at another location<p>

"Mindy, over here" Jasmine waived, trying to get her attention.

"Hey girl" Mindy greeted as she walked up to her friend.

They were at a secluded abandoned building in the forest that was found and rebuilt by some students. It was a place where students would hang out, chat, eat, and did whatever. There were a few students, mostly Ra Yellows who were playing Texas Hold Em, and a few Obelisks playing a drinking game called 21. There was always a way to score booze at Duel Academy, how they did it, nobody questioned.

The two Obelisk Blues made their way to a table in the corner where they could gossip in private.

"So, tell me, how was Chazz?" Jasmine asked eagerly, wanting any details about their date.

"It was okay, we ate, we talked, and by 'we', I mean he talked, and we went back to his room." Mindy said nonchalantly.

"Oohh, so was he good?" Jasmine asked

"Uhhh…, not really, no" Mindy said. "I mean, first, he always talked about himself which is a turnoff right?" Jasmine nodded.

"Then, he tries to get all touchy, and he doesn't even know what he's doing, and to top it all off, he's small as fuck." Mindy said.

"No way" Jasmine retorted, laughing in her head.

"You know that Family Guy episode when their like, in England or something, and the baby is the king?" Mindy asked.

"Yeah, and the dog says that his dick is so freakishly small" Jasmine giggled.

"Yeah, think something like that" Mindy retorted.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since I've been fucked, I got that itch, you know?" Mindy asked.

"Totally, it feels it there isn't a man among these boys" Jasmine whispered.

"Ugh, tell me about it"

They spent the rest of the evening talking about guys, the latest celebrity news, and gossiping about their classmates. They had a shot of tequila, got up and left. They made their way back to the Obelisk Blue dorm, sneaking around the back to use the back door.

"Okay, here we go" Jasmine said. Mindy nodded, but something caught her eye. She looked to her right to see Jaden Yuki, apparently walking back to his dorm. The wind had picked up, yet when she looked up, the only window that was open was their own. Mindy tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and pointed upward and at Jaden who was putting his Slifer jacket back on. Jasmine seemed confused until the thought hit her.

"You don't think?" Jasmine asked shocked.

"You never know, I mean, she's liked him for such a long time." Mindy responded back anxiously.

They entered the dorm and made their way up to their room. Mindy knocked on the door and Alexis opened it, wearing a baby blue robe.

"Hey girls, welcome back" she chirped with a smile on her face.

"Well, aren't you happy, what did you do when we were gone." Jasmine asked.

"Oh, just relaxing, you know taking a load off" she replied.

"_More like swallowing a load"_ Mindy thought.

Mindy and Jasmine sat down on their bed, looking around their room. Nothing was out of place or messed up but they knew something happened. The only noticeable thing was that Alexis's bed was slightly messed up and she didn't have the same sheets but the most obvious sign was the room smelled of sex. The distinct of cum was faint, yet it wafted through the room.

They looked at each others and Mindy just got into bed and went to sleep. Jasmine took that as a sign to let it go and she followed suit as she went to bed. Alexis sighed a breath of relief and she too went to bed glad that they didn't find out her and Jaden.

The Next Afternoon

After classes the next day, Mindy dragged Jasmine to the Slifer dorm where she knew Jaden would be taking his afternoon nap. She knocked on the door and waited for the Slifer to open the door.

"Damn, who could that be?" Jaden grumbled as he got up and walked to the door. He opened the door to see Mindy and Jasmine.

"Hi girls, what's up" Jaden greeted sleepily.

"Did you sleep with Alexis?" Mindy blurted out. Jasmine could only pinch the bridge of nose, shaking her head.

"Do you have to be so blunt Mindy?" Jasmine asked.

"Well did you?" Mindy asked.

"Hey, she asked me to and I said yes, what's the big deal?" He asked.

"Well… um… she's an Obelisk and well I… uh… ah fuck it, were you good?" Mindy questioned.

Jaden smirked. "Well, if you asked, her I was amazing." he said remembering last night.

Mindy smirked, a light going off in her head.

"Take your pants off" she commanded.

"Mindy, what are you saying?" Jasmine asked shocked at her friend.

"Hey, you said you were horny, and I'm sure as hell that I need a good fucking so come on Jaden, off with them"

Jaden hurriedly took off his pants and shirt, thanking the gods that sent him Alexis's two best friends to him. Mindy knelt down and took off his boxers off, freeing his hardening dick. "Oh my god, no wonder Alexis looked so happy last night." Jasmine said, her mind thinking what he could do to her with that. Mindy looked in awe at the cock before her. He was 7 inches long and and quite thick. She couldn't even wrap her hand around him, a fact which was making her panties wet.

"Jasmine, I think I'll be here awhile, you can go back to the dorms" Mindy said.

"And let you have him all for yourself, I don't think so." Jasmine responded back, taking off her shirt and skirt before closing the door behind her.

"Fine" Mindy said. She grasped his dick, stroking him nice and slowly, looking up at him with her grey eyes. "You think you can do to us what you did to Alexis?" "Most definitely" Jaden said, a cocky smirk on his face. "Good"

She opened her mouth and slipped his cock in her waiting mouth. Jaden moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth and her tongue teasing and licking his tip. Jasmine knelt down next to her friend and watched her go to work. Mindy swirled her tongue around the tip of his dick, giving him a hard suck every now and then. Jasmine replaced Mindy's hands with her own, stroking him while Mindy sucked him off.

Mindy opened her mouth and looked at Jasmine. They nodded and Jasmine took Mindy's place. She took the tip in her mouth and stroked him at a leisurely pace. Mindy unhooked Jasmine's bra and threw it Jaden's face to tease him. She hugged her friend from the back and grabbed her tits which were only a bit smaller than her own. She pinched her nipples causing Jasmine to moan onto his dick, sending pleasure running up his spine.

Jasmine started to take him lower, fitting more of him into her mouth. "Yeah, suck that dick, make him feel good girl." Mindy encouraged, stroking her auburn hair. Jasmine went lower and lower, taking a good 5 inches down her throat. "Come on, Jas, you can do better than that." Mindy said. Jasmine muffled something so Mindy decided to give her some help. She grabbed her head and forced the last 2 inches down her throat, surprising her. "Yeah, take it, suck that cock!" Mindy said excitedly.

Jasmine gave her the finger but took on the challenge. She pulled back before stuffing all of him down her throat, bobbing up and down on the thick cock in front of her. "Oh my god Jasmine, you are good at this, I've bet you've sucked a few guys off before." Jaden said. Jasmine muffled a yes and released his cock before licking the underside. "Yeah, I've given a few blowjobs before, but you're the biggest I've ever seen.

Mindy grabbed Jaden's dick and stuck it in her mouth, instantly taking all of him into her mouth, bobbing up and down. Her tongue working him over, while Jasmine sucked on his balls, giving all the sexual pleasure he wanted. Jaden looked down, smiling at the fact that two girls were sucking him off at once, and they were Alexis's best friends none the less.

Mindy stopped bobbing, instead, she put his cock in between her tits. Jaden moaned at the feeling of tit flesh on his dick again. While, not as good as Alexis, it still felt amazing. He rocked his hips back and forth, while the girls spit on his dick, lubing him up. He thrusted far enough to reach her mouth so she stuck out her tongue, letting his dick touch it, all the while, looking up at him with her eyes wide.

Jasmine stood up and put one of his hands on her breasts, letting him feel it. They were soft, yet firm, with stiff nipple that begged to be sucked. He wrapped his lips around a pert teat and sucked. Jasmine moaned at the feeling, a feeling she desperately needed. He swirled his tongue around her areola before biting down ever so gently. Jasmine was in awe, he really knew what he was doing.

Soon they switched places with Jaden sitting down in a chair with Jasmine's tits wrapped around his dick with Mindy stuffing a hard nipple into his mouth. "Oh yes, damn you're good." Mindy moaned. "Your dick is so big, a lot bigger than Chazz's, according to Mindy." "Oh is that so, you turn to me cause he couldn't make you cum?" Jaden asked. "Ah.. ah.., no, I didn't even let him fuck me" Mindy moaned. "You need a dick like mine, huh?" Jaden teased. "Oh god yes!" Mindy exclaimed, feeling his finger in her pussy. He put one, then two, then three in there, pumping in and out quickly.

"Ah, Jasmine, I'm gonna cum!" Both girls knelt down while he stood up, their mouths open, their eyes pleading. They stuck out their tongues and he slapped them with his dick before letting them suck on him. Jasmine licked the sides, while Mindy sucked on the tip. "Here it comes." He shot his load into Mindy's mouth, her throat not able to handle to steady stream of jizz. Jaden grabbed Jasmine's head and shot part of his load into her mouth, the rest being sprayed onto their massive racks.

"Wow, you cum a lot." Jasmine said impressed with the amount of cum on her tits. "Thanks, you were both amazing." Mindy turned around and got on all fours, waving her ass in a sensual motion. Jaden got on two knees and stuffed her pussy with his dick with no problem at all. "Okay, get moving stud" Jasmine commanded.

Jaden started to rock his hips back and forth, going in and out, in and out, increasing his speed ever so slightly until he was pounding into Mindy at a pace that made Mindy moan out loud in pleasure. "Oh my god, you're so good, so fucking big in my pussy, yes, yes just like that, oh shit, fuck me Jaden!" Mindy pleaded, her eyes shut in pleasure. Jaden continued to hammer into the voluptuous slut in front of him while Jasmine crawled under and lapped at Mindy's clit, making her cry out in pleasure.

Jaden reached forward and grabbed her rack, fondling them roughly. He pinched her nipple and squeezed them roughly while grabbing them to pound her even harder. Moans, groans, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. "Oh my god, you're gonna make me cum!" "Cum for me Mindy" he whispered into her ear. "I'm cumming!" she screamed, her pussy tightening, squeezing and gripping Jaden's cock like a vice, triggering his own climax. He pulled out just in time as he pulled Jasmine's head towards his crotch. She opened her mouth and he stuffed it with his cock. He face fucked her for a good minute, the gagging sounds turning him on that much more. "Ah, I'm cumming!" he shouted, shooting his cum into her awaiting mouth. Tired, he fell backwards, sitting on the ground trying to gather his breath. Mindy crawled over to Jasmine wanting some cum. She cusped her face and kissed her, her tongue finding its way into her mouth. They made out, licking each other's tongue while trading and tasting Jaden's cum.

"_Wow, this is pretty hot"_ Jaden thought. He looked down to see that his erection was at full mast. He got up and pushed Jasmine on her back. He got down on his knees and placed his fully erect dick in between her breasts. Smirking, Jasmine squeezed them together and let Jaden thrust into her tits. "Damn, they're so soft Jas" Jaden commented. "Thanks" Jasmine replied.

Mindy, feeling left out, got on her knees and positioned her face at Jasmine's pussy. She started to lick at her pussy, getting it ready for the pounding it was going to take. She licked her pussy lips before flicking her clit with her tongue which made her friend moan with pleasure. "Oh shit, that feels so good, Mindy, you're making my pussy is so wet" Mindy smiled and continued her treatment. She stuck a finger into her warm, wet pussy. Hearing her mewl in pleasure, she put in a second and started to pump them quickly. "Oh yea, yea, just like that, oh shit, you're gonna make me cum Mindy."

Jaden quickly got off to walk behind Mindy, laying her down on her friend. He spread both of their legs apart before shoving his cock into Jasmine's pussy, making her scream his name. He wasted no time getting to work, fucking her at a fast pace, his hands groping Mindy's supple ass. Her cheeks were very soft and they felt amazing in his hands. He slapped both cheeks, watching them jiggle and shake with every slap. "You like?" Mindy asked. Jaden nodded and continued on. He fingered her pussy while fucking Jasmine, making both girls moan in pleasure. He smirked, happy that they were putty in his hands.

The girls kissed each other while Jaden had his way with them. Jasmine was the first to cum with a shout as her walls tightened to an insane level which nearly made Jaden cum but he shut his eyes tight and focused on pleasuring her. Mindy came next, her pussy spraying Jaden's toned chest with her cum. They kissed, their breasts and hard nipples rubbing against each other's while Jaden pulled out and quickly shoved his dick into Mindy's asshole, which snapped her back to reality. "AHHH, what are you doing?" she asked in pain. "I ain't pulling out anymore, I'm just gonna cum in your asses."

Mindy shut her eyes in pleasure. She felt his enormous cock rip right through her, stretching her ass like never before. She screamed in pleasure, writhing atop her friend. Jasmine saw this as an opportunity to repay the favor so she grabbed her breasts and feasted on her nipples while Jaden hammered her tight little asshole. "_God, she's even tighter than Alexis"_ Jaden thought, which was something he thought wasn't possible. "Shit, I'm gonna cum Mindy, ah ah, oh god, cumming!"

He shot his third load into her tight asshole which couldn't contain all of the cum. When he pulled out, a steady trickle of cum followed suit. Mindy mewled in content as the warmth of his cum made her shudder in delight. Jaden fell on his back, but he soon saw Jasmine walk up to him and squat down right over his still erect (to her surprise) dick. She lined him up with her pussy and dropped straight down, spearing herself onto him, making them both moan in unadulterated pleasure.

Immediately, she started bouncing on his dick, his hands on her ass, her bouncing tits giving a magnificent view. She moaned out loud as his dick reached deeper, stretched her out even more, and hit spots that she didn't know where there. Mindy walked over and squatted down on Jaden's face, his tongue probing her pussy while she grabbed a hold of Jasmine's bouncing titties. They continued on in this manner for another 10 minutes before Jaden got a bit bored, so he started thrusting his hips up. He instantly hit Jasmine's g-spot, triggering her climax. She cried out loud in pleasure as she came, her g-spot being assaulted by Jaden's dick, and her breasts being mauled by Mindy's groping hands. Jaden pushed Mindy off of his face so he could pull out and impale her ass with his cock. He lined up and pulled her down, invading her asshole with his massive dick which made them scream in pleasure. He pumped into her as fast as he could, not leaving Jasmine with time to think. He pounded into her until he came, his cum coating her inside, sending her on another trip to la la land as she came around his dick.

She laid down on his chest, tired from their activities, panted heavily. "Damn Jaden, you are so fucking good, I'm glad we did this." "Me too" Mindy added. "Yeah, you girls were amazing, but you aren't done are you?" Jaden asked, giving Jasmine and Mindy a hard slap on the ass. "We have a bit left in us, right Jasmine?" "Yeah, were not done yet" Jasmine said enthusiastically.

Jaden laughed and picked up Jasmine. He opened the door to the girls worry. "Well come on" he said. "Don't worry, my friends are busy and there the only ones who come around here, no one will see us." he assured. They nodded and followed him outside to the back other side of the dorm. "Lean on the rail." he commanded. They did as he said and he took a minute to stare at their beautiful asses, just waiting to be fucked outdoors. The girls could feel his stare, blushing, they both waved them slowly, teasing him.

He lined up his dick with Mindy's pussy and rammed himself in. He pulled back on her hair and started pummeling the black haired beauty. Jasmine watched on, rubbing her pussy, admiring how the sunlight made her friend look even sexier when she was being fucked. "Yeah, fuck me, fuck my pussy raw you stud" she moaned. Jaden hammered into her even harder, the new position and angle creating more pleasure for the pair. "Oh, so tight, so fucking hot, you're so beautiful Jasmine." "Hmm… god, you're so hot, you and your big dick, mmm…. yes fuck me harder, yes, just like that!"

They pair fucked for about 10 minutes before Jaden pulled out to Jasmine's disappointment. "Hey Mindy, put your leg on the rail, would ya?" Mindy did as she was told, her leg perpendicular to her body, just as if she was doing the splits. Jaden wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady and he instantly put his dick into her and pounded away, fucking her quickly, admiring how the light made her body even more beautiful and sexy. He could feel his release coming quick so he started increasing his pace to the point where Mindy's mouth formed an 'o', her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her face looked like she was fucked stupid. "Oh god, gonna cum Mindy, gonna cum." He pulled out and she got on her knees and stuck his dick in between her tits and humped them on his dick. "Here it comes Mindy." "Cum for me, shoot your jizz all over my hot tits Jaden Yuki!" she cried. He came once again, shooting all over her sexy tits and face." "Thanks Jaden." she said with a wink.

Jaden turned his attention to Jasmine. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him. He inserted his dick into her ass and bounced her up and down his dick, his hands on her ass, fingers digging into her ass cheeks. "Oh god, you're so strong, so big inside my ass, you like fucking my ass Jaden?" "Aw, it's the best, so hot, tight, it's squeezing me so hard." After a few minutes, he laid down feeling tired. "Why don't you make me cum Jas?" he challenged. Jasmine turned around and started to bounce on his dick. "Yeah, you like riding me, don't you?" "Hmm… yes, you're dick feels so good up my ass, it feels like it's gonna break me in half" she mewled. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum…shit, I'm gonna cum Jaden, make me cum!"

He pulled her back and sat up and started to fuck her as fast and as hard as he could, his neck tilted back in strain, eyes shut tightly, all to make her cum. "I'm cumming!" she yelled. She tightened up around his and sprayed her cum all over his groin. She panted heavily in satisfaction until she realized that he didn't cum. She yelped in surprise when Jaden pushed her off and made her get on all fours. He slid his dick between her ass cheeks and squeezed them together. He moaned at the feeling and started to thrust quickly and erratically, desperately seeking release. "Cumming" he grunted as he shot his last load all over her ass cheeks and back. He feel down, tired as fuck from the fuck session.

Mindy pulled Jasmine up and they pulled him up and they walked back to Jaden's room to get dressed.

"Thanks a lot Jaden, you were a fucking stud." Jasmine said before pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Yeah, you were amazing, I'm gonna be sore for awhile." Mindy said before grabbing his crotch and pulling him in for another kiss.

They left, their lust satisfied. Jaden went back to his nap and all was well.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and if you read, leave a review, comment, whatev,<p>

Later, much love


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, well this is the final chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

This is PWP (porn without plot) so if you don't like don't read!

* * *

><p>"<em>Life is good"<em> Jaden thought happily as his cock was being worshiped by the brunette kneeling in front of him.

He had come to the Duel Academy card shop to pick up a new Elemental Hero and before he knew it, he was in the storage room and the card counter girl was on her knees, giving him a blowjob. "Oh fuck yeah, suck my cock, Sadie" Jaden said, stroking her hair while she bobbed her head slowly, licking his thick shaft with her eager tongue. "Ah, ah, shit that's real good, but you can go faster than, that"

Sadie looked up at him, into his eyes and quickly hurried her pace, furiously sucking his cock, her fingers, rubbing her pussy through her soaked panties. She continued her frantic pace, but she hadn't been able to take the rest of his cock down her throat, a fact that annoyed Jaden. "Deeper you whore, come on, I know your better than that" Jaden demanded.

Sadie took his cock out her mouth and she stroked him as fast as she could. "Hey, I don't know about the other broads you've slept with but your too dick is too thick for me." "You really can't take me down?" Jaden asked. Sadie nodded yes. Jaden slapped her hand away from his dick and went to pull his pants up. Sadie was shocked, she was not about to let the guy with the biggest cock on the island get away. "W…wai..wait, I'll do it" Sadie stuttered as she opened up wide and started to swallow him. Jaden smirked, feeling victorious before gasping in pleasure as Sadie took his cock back into her mouth.

She hurriedly took as much of him as she could before his tip hit the back of her throat. Gathering herself, she suppressed her gag reflex and slowly started to take him down her throat. Jaden smiled as the feeling of her tight, convulsing throat squeezing his dick sent shivers up his spine. He could tell Sadie was having a tough time, as she was starting to choke on his dick. He grabbed her head and pulled her back, giving her some air. He let her get comfortable before he forced himself back down her throat, relishing in the sounds that came from the girl.

"Ah shit, I'm gonna cum soon Sadie" Sadie just relaxed her throat and let him face fuck her to his heart's content. She grabbed her breasts and massaged them through her shirt, his actions turning her on even more. "Cumming, get ready Sadie!" Sadie went wide eyed as a torrent of cum started to pour down her throat. The amount was too great for her to continue with his dick that far down her throat so she pulled off and let him cum on her face. She grabbed his dick and pumped him as fast as she could, trying to coax every drop of his semen out of him. He shot the rest of load all over her face and spilled a bit on her uniform.

"Oh geez, now look what you did." Sadie said with a pout. She wiped the cum off her uniform and tasted it, savoring the salty flavor. She turned around, slipping her white lace panties off and got on all fours. "Well hurry up, my lunch break is almost over." Jaden got on his knees and quickly plunged into Sadie's tight and incredibly hot pussy. Wasting no time, he fucked her fast and hard, just as she wanted. He reached forward and grabbed her hair, pulling back so he could reach deeper inside her wanting cunt.

"_Oh my fucking god, he's so big, I've never been this full before, I'm glad I did this"_ Sadie thought as the Slifer continued to hammer away at her increasingly sore pussy. "Damn Sadie, you know how tight you are?" Sadie looked back and saw Jaden's face. His brow was slightly sweaty, his eyes clenched in pleasure, his breathing, quick and erratic. "_I must be really tight." _She clenched her walls, squeezing his cock even further. She could hear wet sloppy sounds echoing in the room. "God, you are so wet, those sounds turn you on huh?" She blushed and started to shake her ass, letting him reach even deeper. "Oh god, so… so good, so fucking big" Jaden pushed her skirt up and marveled at her ass. Each thrust made her sexy ass jiggle to his pleasure. He raised his right hand and brought it down swiftly, quickly slapping her ass cheeks as hard as he could. "Oww…. fuck, shit that hurts so fucking good, slap my ass Jaden Yuki!"

He slapped her ass several more time, switching cheeks before digging his fingers into her soft ass and hammering into her even faster. "Oh yes, like that, just like that, harder, oh yes, fuck me faster!" Jaden complied, going as fast and as hard as he could. He tilt his head back in strain, his legs were burning but he was so damn close. "Ah ah, god yes, I'm gonna cum!" A few moments later, she came, her walls clenching around his dick like a vice. Jaden hastily pulled out and turned Sadie around before cumming all over her delicate face. "Mmmm... that feels good." Sadie said, wiping his semen off her face and into her mouth.

"Well, you better get going, the quarterly physical is today" Sadie reminded. "Oh yeah, well I'll be off now." Jaden said, pulling his pants back up before getting up to leave. "Maybe we can do this again." he said. Sadie smiled, "Yeah, we can take our time if we do." Jaden left and went to the nurse's offices to get his quarterly physical.

The quarterly physical was basically a checkup to see if students had any health concerns. Jaden found his place in line which was last cause his name started with 'y' and it went alphabetically. _"Well, I might be here awhile." _he thought.

"Hey Fonda, you mind taking the last few patients, I need to report to the chancellor and make a call to my family." Steve asked. "Yeah, go ahead, there's only a few left." Fonda replied. The male nurse left and another student walked in to get her physical.

About 30 minutes later, Jaden heard his name called. "_Ah finally, lets get this over with"_ He walked into a room to see Ms. Fontaine. "Hey, Ms. Fontaine" Jaden greeted, a smile on his face. "Hello Jaden, would you take off your clothes, except your shirt and boxers, I'll go get your chart." "Yeah, sure" Jaden replied. He did as he was told and sat down on the bench waiting for Ms. Fontaine to return.

When she did, she asked him a few question about allergies, medical conditions, and the usual stuff. Then she checked his heart rate, blood pressure, eyes, nose, ears, etc. She measured his arms, legs, waist, shoulders, height, and weight, while jotting down results.

"Okay, now we just need to check your genitals." Ms. Fontaine said nonchalantly. "Wait, what?" "You heard me, relax, it's just procedure with males." "Okay, whatever you say." He pulled down his boxers, revealing his semi-erect cock. Fonda was a bit taken back to say the least. He was about 6 inches long, and really thick, _semi-erect_. She grasped him, feeling him up, tracing the little veins running up and down his cock. Jaden was getting hard at the sight of the head nurse feeling up his cock. He tried to hold back a moan but it came out anyway.

"Ohhh…." Jaden moaned at the feeling of her gloved hands touching his dick. His moan snapped Fonda back into reality. "Oh, oh my god, I'm so sorry." she said frantically, taking her hands off of him. "Uh, I don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed, blushing at the thought of what she was about to do. Jaden smiled at her, saying "Don't worry about it, it's not like I'm the only one who would get hard at the thought of the nurse feeling them up, and besides, it felt really good." Fonda blushed, not knowing what to do in her situation. Jaden smirked, he got off the bench, cupped Ms. Fontaine's face and kissed her right on the lips.

Fonda was shocked at his actions but when he wrapped his arms around her back, she slowly started to kiss back, matching his enthusiasm and passion. _"Damn, he's a good kisser." _she thought. _"I can't believe she's actually doing this." _ Jaden thought. He moved his hands down and cupped her ass, feeling her firm, yet soft cheeks. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his strong hands feeling her up. _"Oh god, it's been way too long."_ Fonda thought.

She pulled away from his lips and sunk to her knees. "It looks like your friend wants some fun." she teased. She grabbed his cock and wrapped her lips around the head of his dick. She wrapped her tongue around his tip and sucked hard, causing Jaden to moan loudly. She flicked certain parts of his tip, sending unfelt pleasure racing up Jaden's spine. She played with the tip as if it was an instrument, licking all the right places, feathering her tongue against the opening of his tip.

Jaden was already moaning her name at her actions. She knew just what to do to make him feel good. Soon she had half of him in her mouth, and she was working his shaft with her tongue, running it against the veins. When she took the rest of him in her mouth, Jaden was reduced into a moaning, groaning mess. Fonda smirked in her mind. She could tell he wasn't a virgin so she was proud that she could do this to him. The thought of her, blowing a student was soaking her panties so she started to rub her pussy through her panties with her fingers with one hand while the other massaged his balls.

"Ah, I'm gonna… gonna cum Ms. Fontaine." Hearing this, she bobbed up and down on his dick as fast as she could, wanting to taste his cum. She pulled off his dick, instead, sucking on his balls while stroking him with her hands. "Cumming!" She instantly put him back into her mouth and a moment later, he came, his sperm gushing into her mouth, filling it until she pulled off, letting his sperm coat her face.

"Hmmm… that's good." Fonda said, tasting his cum. She grabbed his dick and stroked him, trying to get him back to full mast. "It looks like your healthy, but I'm going to run a few more tests." she said in a sexy tone. Jaden took off his shirt and watched his nurse slap her cheeks with his dick. She put him back in her mouth and tilted her head sideways so his tip was pushing against her cheek. Jaden started to thrust against the side of her mouth, loving the feeling of her warm mouth encasing his tip.

He thrusted harder and faster, gripping her head with his hands. He ran his fingers through her brown locks, his dick stretching her cheek out to its fullest. Fonda took him out and pulled her jacket and clothes off before lying down on the bench. Jaden got on the bench with her and pulled her legs up so they were resting on his shoulders. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her drenched pussy lips, wanting to tease his teacher. "Ah, hurry up, get in already." Fonda whimpered. Jaden looked her in the eyes, and then shoved his entire cock deep in her pussy in one motion.

"AHH!" she screamed, her pussy being stretched to its limits. "Oh shit, did I hurt you?" Jaden asked worriedly. "Ah… shh.. ah no, you can start moving now." Jaden nodded and started delivering short quick thrusts into her pussy. "Oh yeah, just like that, that feels so fucking good." she cooed. Jaden continued to fuck her like this for a good 10 minutes before pushing her ankles towards Ms. Fontaine's head. He leaned over her and started to power fuck her, his dick pushing deep into her pussy. "Ahh… ah, oh shit, fuck me, fuck me just like that!" she screamed as he found her g-spot.

Jaden started pounding her into the bench, increasing his pace and force. His eyes were fixed on her jiggling breasts as they bounced with his thrusts. "Ahhh,, yes just like that, oh fuck me, your so fucking good baby, yeah so big inside my wet little pussy." "Shit, your so tight Ms. Fontaine, so wet, oh god, damn, this is sweet." He hammered into her as hard as he could, his eyes looking into his teacher's. Fonda could feel her release coming. "Oh yes, gonna cum, you want to cum in me baby don't you, cum in your naughty nurse's pussy." Jaden could only nod, her dirty talk fueling him to fuck her faster, to make her cum. Soon he felt her clench around him, her cum squirting out of her pussy, drenching his cock in her fluid.

"Ahh, cumming!" he warned her. "Ah… cum in me, Jaden!" she moaned, grabbing his head, bringing him in for a kiss. He came, coating her pussy with his thick cum. Fonda moaned at the warmth of his cum. "Oh wait, shit, I came in you!" Fonda laughed saying, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill." "You can get those on this island?" "Yeah, but only the real slutty girls ask for them." Jaden laughed before turning her on her side and lifting her right leg up. She held her leg up and he plunged back in, fucking her with gusto.

"Oh shit, can't believe you're still hard as a rock." "Yeah, I got that before." He reached over and grabbed a perky tit, squeezing it roughly. He grabbed a hard nipple and pinched it, sometimes softly, sometimes hardly, both of which, made her moan loudly. She reached down and started to rub her clit with fervor, feeling her fluids on her fingers. Soon her fingers were soaking wet so she licked her fingers clean, tasting her cum. "Oh you're a dirty nurse aren't you?" Jaden said," Tasting your cum is so sexy." he whispered into her ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently. She gasped and mewled at his actions.

Jaden kissed he neck softly, nipping her neck every now and then. He lapped at her skin, which was slightly salty from her sweat. "Oh fuck, you are good, I've bet you fucked some of my Obelisk girls, haven't you?" "Maybe" "Was it Alexis?" Jaden didn't say anything. "Oh so it was Alexis." Jaden didn't say anything again. "Oh don't worry, I won't tell, I'm just wondering how you got so good at this." "Oh, well why didn't you say so?" "So, who else have you fucked?" "Other than Alexis, just Mindy and Jasmine." "I'm impressed."

"Hey, I'm gonna cum." "Me too, let's cum together" Jaden said, still balls deep in her pussy. He picked up his pace, every time he slammed into her, his balls slapped her clit. Soon, they came together with Jaden shooting his load into her pussy. The warmth set of Fonda's climax, her pussy squirting fluid all over Jaden's groin. "Damn, you cum a lot" Jaden commented. "So do you" she replied. Jaden let out a laugh before pulling out. "Hey, bend over the bench." Fonda nodded and got off before bending over the bench as he asked.

She waved her plump ass in a slow swaying motion, teasing the Slifer behind her. Jaden knelt down and buried his face right into her ass, sticking out his tongue to taste her. He treated her soft cheeks as they were pillows, his wild hair brushing against her delicate skin. Fonda giggled at his behavior and moaned at the feeling of his tongue probing her wet pussy. "Oh yeah, lick me, that feels so good, ah fuck yes" Fonda threw her head back in pleasure at the young man's actions as he feasted upon her. Jaden smirked in his mind, his erection flaring up. He stood up and placed his tip at his nurse's tight unexplored asshole and pushed in with vigor.

Fonda screamed at the sudden intrustion of her anus. Jaden quickly began to fuck her, her tight insides slick, hot, and they were squeezing his dick _hard._ He reached forward to grab her ponytail before leaning over slightly to pound into her with a little more ease. Fonda groaned loudly at the tremendous pleasure she was receiving as her anus was being stretched out to its fullest as her student plowed her from behind. Jaden was relentless as he fucked Ms. Fontaine, his balls were slapping her clit on every thrust. Soon, she moved back as he thrusted, their pelvises slapping each other every time. Jaden let go of her ponytail only to grab her arms and pull them back to make her back arch backwards. Her breasts now had room to bounce freely in sync with Jaden's thrusts. Jaden continued in his manner before tiring of this position. He pulled out before laying Ms. Fontaine on her stomach on the ground. He propped her ass up, her head leaning on the floor. He squatted over her ass and lined him up with her ass before plunging back in, quickly building speed. Soon he was fucking her at full speed, his thrusts entering her pussy downwardly at a new angle. "Oh shit, this is different." Fonda thought.

The new position was one that Jaden hadn't tried before but he was glad he thought of it. His dick pushed deep inside Ms. Fontaine's pussy, deeper than before which let him easily hit her g-spot which almost pushed her over the edge. "Ah, ah, yes just like that, oh fuck me, I…I'm going to cum Jaden" He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "cum for me". A moment later, she came, her walls clamped down on his cock like a vice. Her pussy spraying fluids while Jaden came into her tight little asshole. The amount was enough where his cum spurted out as she reached capacity.

He pulled out, gasping for air. Fonda got up and went for her clothes. "You must be tired." "Yeah, nothing a nap won't fix." Fonda threw him his clothes and Jaden quickly got dressed. "Don't tell anyone about this." Fonda said. "Don't worry Ms. Fontaine, your just another horny girl who wanted some dick." She smacked him on the arm playfully. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. Jaden left the building shortly afterwards and went back to his dorm to get some well deserved rest.

On the way back, his PDA buzzed. Jaden checked it to see a message. It read _"Hey big boy, u wanna come over and have some fun, I'm just about to shower" –Alexis_. Jaden sighed. "Aw fuck me."

* * *

><p>Well, that took awhile. I do have an idea to wrap this up but I probably won't do it cause writing these scenes is pretty time consuming and it tired me out.<p>

Don't expect anything from me for awhile cause I have university and I won't have any time so yeah.

Read and Review (If I get enough reviews, i'll add another chapter when I get the time)

Thank you,

$4dollarbill out


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just wanted to let y'all know that this story is finished. Why? Cause, there's no one else to write about! Asuka and her friends, the teacher, the card girl, thats all i can think of so yea. Feel free to send requests but I don't watch much anime so don't feel offended if I don't take your request, I'd probably just never seen it before. I accept requests for games as well.

Peace

The guy who likes pie.


End file.
